Guzma's Story -REVISED-
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: We all know Guzma, the leader of team skull. We know gaps of his history from grunts and his parents. Here is his actual story on why he is what he is now, with Guzma's struggles in life as he tries to be a great trainer
1. Guzma

_**Hey guys, I have deleted my old story about Guzma's story (not that you guys would remember it) due to many complaints about plot and grammar from a certain person. I know this revision will suck, but I want to try again. I hope this is a lot better and will satisfy you better than it did for that person and me _**_

A young kid wore his white hair proudly and dark clothing with swagger. These colors symbolized his emotions and pain at home.

Born to the Bugium-Z trial captain, Guzma was a natural battler. He looked up to the amazing Kahuna Hala of Melemele island, where he was raised. Guzma fought battles at the pokemon school against older kids, and while he always lost with a runty Wimpod from his 10th birthday, he always managed to get better after each battle. He studied type advantage for bugs (which were remarkable) and weaknesses on Wimpod.

After each battle, people liked to discourage Guzma, "Squished you like your bug pokemon" or "You were hitting like a mosquito:annoying, and weak" but Guzma always knew the look of fear from almost losing.

At home, Guzma was abused by his father the trial captain. His mother put up with it, since long ago, the trial captain was a humble and hard working man, before praise and ego got into his head, but Guzma had 2 fathers: the one who bestowed gifts (like the Wimpod) as well as encouragement, and one who yelled at him and hurt him. So Guzma decided to take revenge now.

"Rockruff! Rock tomb!"

His head snapped up to see his challenger, a boy about his age in a white jacket tied around his waist and a baseball cap. Guzma looked at his Wimpod, who was bruised, trapped, and battered. Some spectators yawned, snickered, or left.

"Aqua jet! Then Metal Claw when you get close!" Wimpod mustered all his remaining energy, and blasted through the rocks surrounding him, attacking Rockruff as well. Then an iron hand raked across the rock canine.

Rockruff weakly stood up after the combo. Guzma looked at his Wimpod, who was tired out as well. Should he do it? When he took it, he only wanted to have his father NOT have it. However, all the boys at Trainer school were watching him and all bet his challenger would win. Guzma figured he would get two things out of , if you counted Wimpod ending the battle quickly and taking a nice rest afterwards.

"WIMPOD, LET'S END THIS!"

Guzma took out a lime-green crystal, and with a special bracelet, did a dance formation with Wimpod. Guzma felt as if he and Wimpod were one creature. Finally, he finished the formation with a hand slicing into the air. All of a sudden, his crystal was searing hot, like a Pokemon transporter. Guzma's voice yelled "SAVAGE SPIN OUT!"

With curiosity, more spectators came back. Wimpod looked at Guzma and blasted silk out, making a cocoon around Rockruff, and slammed the cocoon on the ground, then hurling it in the air, and letting the cocoon fall. While the silk unraveled like a twine ball, people started to look at Guzma with new found respect. The challenger looked amazed as Rockruff collapsed on the floor after the twine disintegrated.

"Wow, he beat the strongest trainer here! That boy is strong!" murmurs were heard through the crowd. Guzma didn't feel strong. He wanted to collapse crying. Guzma then fell to the floor, panting. The crowd tried to walk over and be his friend, but Guzma knew they were just trying to take advantage of him. Some gave up, and others were more persistent, but Guzma saw the forced smiles and twinkling eyes as they though Guzma would accept. They started to leave one by one as the sky grew dark.

After everyone left, the challenger walked over, the only one who would stay with him, and held out his hand. Guzma took it.

"Wow, that Z-Move was something. I really want one now!" his challenger smiled. A first smile from some one Guzma recognized as genuine. "Hey, my name is Kukui. What is yours?"

"Guzma."

"Well, Guzma, lets be rivals!" Kukui jumped up and down. "In fact, here."

Kukui pressed a shiny blue stone in Guzma's hand. "I found this by the beach and its my good luck charm, but my dad says that losers give winners prizes after every battle!"

Guzma let a smile escape. His first trophy, a symbol of victory.

"Anyway, see you tomorrow by the beach? We can look for more dawn stones and chuck Pyukumukus! Some times sodas and candy hearts will end up in the sand!"

"Sounds great. Bye."

"Bye!"

And so Guzma reluctantly walked back to his fear, home.


	2. The Z-Ring

**Heres chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

Guzma sighed as he walked down the road. Although he made a new friend, this was going to be a bad night. Hopefully, the kind one was there.

"And I lost my Z-ring and Z-crystal! What is Kahuna Hala going to think? I KNOW THAT BOY WAS RESPONSIBLE! I KNOW IT!"

Guzma sighed as he crouched next to the window. He stood back up when something beckoned at him.

Guzma walked towards it, clutching Wimpod at hand. Although this might be dangerous, it couldn't be anymore than his father.

"Tapu." Guzma looked in awe at the Guardian of Melemele island.

 _You stole the Z-Crystal_

"Yes, I wanted to get back at my father. It was stupid, and I'm sorry."

 _I can see you are telling the truth. And, for some reason, it didn't dissolve._

"What?"

 _Normally, Z-Crystals dissolve when a person is unqualified to use them. Usually, to qualify, you have to enter the island challenge._

"I don't understand."

 _The Z-ring knew you were qualified to use it. You are persistent, kind to Wimpod, and brave. Although the stealing was dishonest, you should have this._

Guzma watched as a Z-ring floated down into his hand.

 _I do foresee you will have an army of bug pokemon one day. They will all love you. However, I see you will turn._

Guzma smiled but said nothing. He felt pride.

 _You will fight. Fight with a cruel person who would be the first to show kindness in a long time. Fight against everything you have been raised to love. You will join a cause that will unleash madness and havoc. However you will learn._

Guzma scoffed. Tapu Koko was just a powerful guardian. He protected Melemele with his electric powers. But Tapu Koko isn't a psychic type. Tapu...

 _I see you have doubt. I will tell you what to do then. Return the Z-ring and Z-crystal you stole. After all, your father does need to keep his handy as a trial captain. Cruel, but he did seem to be nice when Hala and I hired him. Anyway, keep and hide the Z-ring as you might..._

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW TAPU KOKO?" bellowed Guzma, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Guzma was hurt he was already accused of being a traitor. He was sick of his father. Family. Life. His only friend was a little runty bug who only won a battle because of a z-move. His other friend Guzma would probably never see again if he made it alive from his father's rage. Guzma was sick of pain. He stomped inside.

"What were you thinking?" Guzma's father bellowed, "Stealing a Z-ring? And Z-crystal?"

His mother merely stood in the corner.

"I will beat you up for this boy!" Guzma's father grabbed a golf club. He raised it, and Guzma jumped. He was struck in the back and was left with a scar. "WHY DID YOU TRY TO JUMP?"

His father raised the club again and brought it down with such force that it broke on the ground as Guzma rolled away. He grabbed a new club and raised it. This time, Guzma grabbed the club as it was brought down. It smashed a family portrait and ripped Guzma from the rest of the family. His father brought his foot down on half of the picture and spit on it. Guzma felt his heart rip.

"Aqua jet!" Wimpod was released and hit his father in the chest. His father stumbled and smacked Wimpod, who looked like he was about to cry.

Guzma's eyes filled with rage. He hit his father with the club. Again and again. His vision was red. His heart pumped with loud volume and he knew nothing but rage. His father curled up and finally he stopped once he saw that. His mother had already left the room.

"You mean nothing to me boy." croaked his father who smashed the other half. Guzma's face on the portrait exploded across the room.

Guzma simply whacked him again. Then he packed his stuff, and kept his Z-ring without a Z-crystal. Someday, he would earn his Z-crystal that wasn't a Bugium-z. That would bring back a bitter taste. But for now...

"Come on Wimpod." He grabbed his pokemon. "We will grow together, learn together, and build a family. A family where everyone is a brother or a sister. A family called..."

Guzma faltered and came up with a cool name, "Team Skull."


End file.
